


The Trail We Blaze

by CountVictor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other, Sans Remembers Resets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountVictor/pseuds/CountVictor
Summary: The demon stands there, coated in dust, a knife in one hand and a familiar paper in the other. He watches as IT crosses half the room and tosses the paper onto the bar top, slowly he picks it up.-'S Tab.There's dust coating it.





	1. Chapter 1

_There's a man of fire standing within a empty tavern, one that would usually full of life is dull and dim, within a town full of snow coated dust. Its quite for a change; the sound of drunken laughter, the shuffle of cards and not so hushed conversations have long sense faded away. The towns been evacuated but he's still here, still waiting. For whom he's not quite sure but he waits anyway hoping beyond all belief that it will be his best friend to walk through his doors._

_The soft dingle of the bell causes a hand made solely of fire to pause from where it had been cleaning the same glass for what must of been the hundredth time. His SOUL drops._

_The demon stands there, coated in dust, a knife in one hand and a familiar paper in the other. He watches as IT crosses half the room and tosses the paper onto the bar top, slowly he picks it up._

_-'S Tab._

_There's dust coating it._

* * *

"Harry, wake up!"

For a moment, there's only pain echoing through his body and a heavy weight upon his chest, before emerald eyes slowly flutter upon. A young child of ten with medium brown hair and short bangs is all but giggling down at them from their place upon his chest which explain the numbing pain.

"Frisk," His voice is soft from underuse and crackles a bit like the flames he's so fond of, "We've talked about this. I'm not a springboard."

_Proper introductions are probably necessary here. This is Frisk, No last name, just Frisk. They used to share a room with him at the orphanage his Uncle- and he uses that term lightly- abandoned 'The Freak' at some seven years ago. Unfortunately due to overpopulation and lack of funds, qualified personal, ectra..._

_He- a nine year old at the time ended up all but raising the toddler who was his roommate. Which was how managed to attain his own little Nibbling. Recently, he won a small two bedroom cottage at the base of Mt. Ebott. It wasn't much and he was probably overworked trying to make ends due and support his younger Nibbling but they where happy._

_Which brings him to the reason for his Nibbling's assault upon his person while he slept. Today was his first day off in a month and he promised to spend it helping Frisk explore the Cursed Mountain that was their backyard._

"Harry, don't fall back asleep!"

Opps. A soft groan leaves the dark haired teenager beneath the younger.

"Alright... Alright... I'm up."

* * *

Its the first timeline they recall having a Brother.

Before this one they had always spent the first twelve years of their life alone with no one but theirselves to rely upon before falling into the Underground.

Its... Strange.

He should not be here and no amount of RESETs would change the day a walrus of a man had all but thrown the obviously abused child at their orphanage. Not that They cared. One man's trash was another's treasure after all. And what a treasure they had unearthed.

Harry was a good Brother, not perfect but he tried. He had only been a child himself when he had all but raised them, even spoiling them if they where honest. He granted them so much yet asked for nothing in return.

It almost made them feel guilty for tricking him like they where. For leading him up a cursed mountain with the full intention of having him fall.

_Almost._

But Almost wasn't enough. Someone had to fall and if it was just them, the Skeleton would kill them the moment they stepped out the Ruins' Door no matter who was in control. Yet maybe, Maybe if someone else fell a few years earlier they couldn't have to fall. Maybe the Monsters would escape without them having to do anything.

And if not... Well just another year and they would climb the mountain once more to fall themselves and restart their game.

"Frisk," An arm blocked their way as emerald eyes stared down at them, "Watch out for the hole."

Smiling they nodded and waited for their brother's gaze to refocus upon the entrance of the Underground before taking a breathe and shoving roughly at the small of his back. For a brief moment there was a startled noise as Harry realized the ground was no longer beneath his feet before their brother vanished into the darkness of the Underground.

"...Nothing Personal."

But someone had to fall and their Brother saved them. Why not grant him a chance to save the Monsters as well?

They turned on heel, planning to leave the cursed mountain and return to the safety of their home, but it was not to be; as the moment they turn a vine wrapped firmly around their ankle with a sharp yank. There was no ground to catch them, only open air.

It took them a moment to realize what was happening.

They where falling.

Again.


	2. Chapter 2

Pain.

Its the first thing he's aware of upon his concious shifting to the surface. Its a rather dull and aching pain that consumed him like a fire consumed a forest.

The second thing he's aware of is the fact he's even alive to feel such pain. Just the thought alone has emerald eyes shooting open.

The first thing he sees is the aperture a good twenty to thirty feet above him.

_Good Gods, how in heaven's name was he still alive?_

The second thing he sees is the pillars, the look old and worn yet still stronger despite the variety of yellow flowers and vines growning upon them. Though he doesn't show it, a sense of Hope fills him.

Pillars didn't just grow out of the ground. The fact they where there indicated someone else had once been here; once built them. Maybe- if he was lucky- it was the entrance of an old civilzation.

Then there was the yellow flowers which covered the hard ground like a thick blanket. For a moment, Harry fount himself entertaining the thought of them having broken his fall only to dismiss it a moment later. Things like that didn't happen outside of video games, not with a fall from that height.

And then there was the body - how the hell had he not noticed that sooner?!- lying face down in the yellow flowers only meters from his own. A moment later, Harry swore he had a heart attack as his mind regestured the shoulder length brown hair, the blue and purple stripped sweater and the backpack still on the body's back.

"Frisk!"

To his complete bufflement, despite the fall, Frisk didn't seem to have so much as a scratch upon their being. Still just because he couldn't see any damage didn't mean there wasn't none, for all Harry knew his precious little Nibbling could slowly be sufficating from internal bleeding. Which was why he close not to wake her as he carefully gathered the smaller within his arms.

Frisk needed a doctor.

He needed to locate the exit.

Now.

Without so much as a second thought, he rushed out of the chamber, holding his Nibling tightly to his chest. The second chamber was also fall of golden flowers and thankfuly enough an archway- it seems his old civilization theory may have some merit after all.

Maybe had he not been so focused upon his single minded goal, Harry would have noticed the golden flower with a face upon it that straightened upon his arrival. Maybe he would have noticed how its spurious smile seemed to grow as it perked up and began to speak in a cheerful tone.

"Howd-"

Only to be crushed under his heel as the teenage rushed acrossed the room and through the archway leading into the underground. For a moment all Flowey would do would be staring blankly at the cavern's ceiling with a shoeprint firmly upon his face wondering exactly what the hell had just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry would like to claim his first meeting with Toriel- _there was a pun in there somewhere, wasn't there?-_ went splendidly. They talked and became fast friends, before she welcomed them into her home and fed them delicious mouth-watering pie.

Of course, that is what he would liked to say happened. To be honest, the first moment he laid eyes upon the Motherly Goat Moster, Harry's first thought had been _'Oh God, the fall actually killed us.'_ The first words he spoke to her had been _"This is Hell, isn't is?"_

It had taken her a bit to convience him that:

_'No, this was not hell',_

_'No, they were not dead',_

_'Yes, I am sure'._

_'Yes, a patch of golden flowers actually did save your lives'_

Harry was still skeptical on that last one though decided to keep it to himself when her hands had glowed with something she claimed was healing magic to check on Frisk. Thankfully there were no internal injuries like he had first theorized, it was only after he was certain Frisk would be okay that the Goat Lady had introduced herself.

"I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down You two are the first humans to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs."

And that was when it had clicked:

_Toriel the Tutorial_.

_Maybe this was some subtle form of Hell after all._

* * *

_They stepped on him._

_They stepped on him._

_He, who was a Prince, no a God!_

_How dare they step on him!_

_How had they not seen him? Had they not noticed his deceptively adorable face amongst those buttercups?..._

_It was possible, after all he usually hid there because no one noticed him. Hide a tree in a forest and a flower in a field after all._

_Alright, so maybe it wasn't all their fault this time. He'd just have to run his usually retinue a bit later then normal._

Which was why Flowey had followed the Fallen Human holding Frisk and the self-exiled Queen who once was his Mother. It was easy, all he had to do was wait for Toriel to leave the human like she usually did. He didn't even have to wait long. Preening himself, Flowey ducked under the ground and reappeared in front of the Fallen Human with a bright smile.

"Howd-"

Only to be once more crushed under heel by the Fallen Human as the other swiftly made his way down the long hallway, never once noticing the flower that had appeared directly under his foot while he was midstep. Once more, Flowey fount himself staring directly at the cavern ceiling with a prominent shoeprint on his face. After a moment, Flowey narrowed his eyes; one way or another he **would** gain the Fallen Human's attention.

* * *

Though Harry wouldn't admit it, he was a bit relieved to finally reach Toriel's home.

Despite what many would assume it wouldn't be due to the residents of the RUINS that made him so eager to hide within the cozy but rather the yellow flowers. They must have been rather popular here as he swore he stepped upon at least one within every new chamber he entered, Hell he had even fallen upon one once when the floor had given away under him.

At least in Toriel's home, all the flowers where kept tucked safely away within their vases.

And then there was the Cinnamon-Butterscotch Pie...

Well at least now he had solid proof this place wasn't Hell after all.

* * *

They woke within an all too familiar room within an all too familiar bed.

There was the fragrance of Cinnamon-Butterscotch Pie scenting the air.

Toriel's.

It took them a moment to register everything.

Despite all their careful planning They had fallen...

Again.

Harry must have woken and carried them here as they couldn't recall anything after falling- There went another of their plans, it was hard to ditch someone when they woke before you after all.

Now they were at Toriel's...

Quickly their head snapped to where the self-exiled Queen would usually place their piece of pie only to be met by wooden floor.

_...Where was their pie?_

* * *

"Harry, you pig, Give me back my piece of pie!"

A soft crackle left the older of the two as he ran in circles around Toriel's chair as his younger Nibling chased after him.

"Never!"

"You already ate yours, that ones mine!"

"Finder Keepers!"

"You took it off my floor!"

"I also licked it!"

"Lair!"

"Well okay, I didn't actually lick it," The emerald eyed teen admitted before grinning widely, "But I'm going to. "

"Wha? No! Don't you dare lick my pie!"

"You can get another piece!"

"I don't want another. That piece is Mine!"

Grinning widley, the elder of the two brought the plate towards his face and quickly licked the pastry.

"Not anymore~"

For a moment, Frisk just stared with wide brown eyes before Harry swore their eyes flashed a startling shade of red only moment before a battle cry filled the air and the world went black.


	4. Chapter 4

_Its the middle of winter, the snow is falling heavily onto the frozen ground, the stars shine bright above. The news called for a blizzard tonight, one of which has never been seen before._

_A small child with messy black hair and tired emerald green eyes huddles against the side of a house, desperate for any warmth his worn ratty clothes cannot grant him._

_Its cold, so cold his body has gained a blue tint._

_He wants to go back inside but Uncle has forbidden it, dragging him from the warmth of his cupboard and throwing him out into the snow before locking the door so he cannot re-enter._

_Its cold._

_So very cold._

_He's going to die._

_Already he finds it difficult to stay awake. His body is numb, a sign which all to gleefully informs him that he's already half dead. If he goes to sleep now, he knows he will not awake._

_He doesn't want to die._

_He doesn't want to freeze to death._

_He doesn't want the cold to stay._

_He wants warmth, safety and comfort._

_He wants to live._

_If anyone bothered to ask him later, the young child known as Freak wouldn't be able to tell you what happned. One moment, his hands had been the same as always; small and pale, delicate- according to some- and the next..._

_His hands had been consumed by a crimson flame so bright and warm he cannot help but stare for a moment, but soon the wonder dies as logic rushing to the surface._

_He does what any child would do upon suddenly finding their hands reformed as flames:_

_He screams._

* * *

For a moment, confussion filled the emreald eye teen as he suddenly went from being chased by his adorable Nibling to standing right outside the room Toriel had permitted him to use for them. The pie was no longer in his hands, instead one was outreached for the doorknob as though about to open it.

Had he not done this already?

Was it all just a daydream?

Frowning softly, he turned the knob and slowly pushed it open so the aged hinges wouldn't creak and wake his sleeping Nibling...

On second thought, maybe not so sleeping.

Strangely enough, Frisk was awake; sitting on the carpeted floor as they rapidly devoured the piece of Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie as though someone was about to come and steal it away.

Curious.

What was even more intriguing was the truimph look he recieved upon the younger finally took notice of him standing in thier doorway.

* * *

The RUINS are a bit small in Harry's own opinion but they're rather cozy.

They're peaceful, quite and content. He's likes to explore them, though Frisk wasn't interested in doing- something that had momentarily baffled the elder as his younger Nibling was usually always up for exploring the unknown- its lost a moment later when Frisk explains that Toriel would be teaching her how to make _The Pie._

He's tempted to stay himself and learn the sacred recipe but is quickly pushed out the front door by his Nibling under the childish rationale of _'No Boys allowed'_.

Its in the RUINS, not long after he left the Spider Bake Sale with a pocket lighter of gold and both hands full of donuts and cider that he first encounters it.

A strangely glowing light, much like a star; hidden upon a trail leading to where Toriel promised would be a bowl of Monster Candy- he needed something to bring home to Frisk after all. If asked, Harry wouldn't be able to say what possessed him to touch it only that the consequences where rather strange in on theirselves.

**_Harry_ ** **_Potter LV2 Ruins-Entrance_ **

_***Save Return** _

He blinks, once, twice, but the words do not fade and the world around him seems to be on pause...

_What the hell is going on?_

For a moment, The emerald eyed teen just stood there as though expecting the answer to fall from the sky before sighing when it didn't and pressing the SAVE button. He wasn't sure what was going on but he really didn't have much to lose.

Thankfully that seemed to do the trick as the world once more restarted.

* * *

"Two Anomalies?"

White pinprick eyes stared at the machine before him with the closest thing to a frown the skeleton could acquire.

Two anomalies? It was far too earlier for even, after all Frisk wasn't scheduled to fall for a couple more years...

Yet there where two registered upon the device.

Had Frisk arrived earlier?

And the other... Did it have something to do with why Grillby just vanished into thin air some twenty years ago without so much as a speck of dust left behind? After all besides the Fire Elemental's disappearance it was the only change within this Time Line.


	5. Chapter 5

_There's a rather small skeleton sitting at the bartop. There's not much of him you could see over the bartop but what you can is a blue jacket with a greyish white hood. He has it zipped up this time, hiding the white t-shirt beneath the fabric._

_\- the Skeleton._

_He's drunk..._

_Again._

_Just the very thought has the Fire Elemental sighing softly. This wasn't the first time this had happened and it wouldn't be the last._

_It happens so many times, they actually have a pattern._

_\- would get drunk and tell the bartender all his problem:_

_Time Lines, Resets, Murderous Children, Gaster._

_He's heard it all, yet he listens each time as though this is the first he heard of any of it. He's not sure why he doesn't speak up, doesn't let **** know he's not alone in this repeated hell. He wants to..._

_But he doesn't._

_He can't. **** has told him multiple times how grateful he was the Fire Elemental didn't have to endure that Hell. No matter what, he cannot permit - to know._

_So he doesn't._

_Instead he does what any good friend does: He listens, he cares, he looks after the skeleton to the best of his abilities. And if he other should fall into dust, he fights the Demon himself and- eventually- he dies._

_"You wouldn't understand Gr-," The skeleton speaks, his grip tightening on the bottle the other knows he should probably take away soon, "That Demon... I thought this time would be it... Everything was going so well... but then it..."_

_The other doesn't need to finish, Gr- knows. There would be no one to call to pick up - tonight._

_After all, they where the last two left._

They stay with Toriel for two weeks before Frisk comes and tells him about the door in the basement. Its not very surprising to find his younger Nibling is already wanting to leave, they stayed much longer then Harry had originally expected them to and Frisk had always been an adventurous soul.

He tells them to meet him downstairs while he, himself, begins to restock his hiking bag. He doesn't know what's waiting for them on the other side of the door so he packs what he believe is necessary:

Water, food, a blanket, extra clothing, his medical bag, a couple of book Toriel had given him, their gold and a small set of throwing knives he had carried with him that day they went up the cursed mountain- better to be safe then to be sorry- before glancing around the room he shared with Frisk once more and heading out.

Its strangely quiet in the house, Toriel's chair is empty expect for the book on snails sitting face down- he takes a moment to enter the kitchen and take the Pie she left to cool, replacing it with a note- before packing it away too. He takes the stairs two at a time and all but breaks into a run when he smells something burning.

When he was young, he discovered fire couldn't hurt him after his Aunt attempted to burn his hands over an open flame. What for most would have been serious third maybe even fourth degree burns left not a mark on his skin. His Aunt had screamed bloody murder when she noticed before hitting him over the head with a frying pan- spilling the boiling oil inside all over him- while shouting about Freaks and their Freakiness.

It was an ability he didn't quite understand then and even now didn't, but there where times- much like this one he was thankful for it- or else those fireballs Toriel was throwing around like spare change might of actually hurt.

* * *

Frisk couldn't help but smile as they skipped down the purple hall, all too pleased with theirselves.

For once Toriel had been rather easy to defeat and they didn't have to do anything but make sure Harry was between them and the motherly goat monster's fireballs- Their brother's strange ability concerning fire had made him the perfect living shield. What a shame he didn't appear to be bone resistant as well...

Oh well, they where certain if it became truly required their loving brother would all too happily throw himself in front of any blaster or bone attack the comedian decided to send their way- Sans just couldn't seem to let the past go.

Maybe this time, they would actually make it to Snowdin instead of being blasted the moment they set foot outside the RUIN's door.

* * *

The first thing the emerald eyed teen noticed about this new room was the picket sign in the ground.

It was kind of hard not to notice it to be honest, seeing how it was placed within the center of the room and had bright yellow words written upon it in what appeared to be a child's scribble reading:

**_Do NOT Step Here._ **

There was a bright neon arrow underneath the words with what seemed to be flashing lights of assorted colors around it. The arrow itself was pointing to what appeared to be another of those yellow flowers from the first chamber though this one appeared to be a bit more worn down, almost as if someone had repeatedly stomped on it.

_Some one really should plant that thing into a flowerpot as it obviously wasn't safe where it was, even with the giant sign overhead._

Frowning softly, the ebony haired teen begin to dig in his bag. He was certain there was something in there he could use as a makeshift flowerpot until he fount a proper one. He didn't have many options- he didn't climb a mountain to plant a garden after all- but luckily there was a small pot he could use that should be more then enough to plant the small flower into.

Nodding to himself, Harry turned back towards the flower, fully indenting to remove it from the ground only to find the buttercup was missing.

Strange...

* * *

Originally Flowey the Flower had intended to confront the blasted human that kept running him over, he had intended to make his usually speech and put the fear of God into the two, he had intended to gain the other's full blown attention and fear.

Yet the moment the elder's back was turned- the perfect opportunity- he had glimpsed the younger child and ran; cowering deep within the Earth where no one- human or monster- would be capable of reaching him.

Not Papyrus.

Not the Smiley Trash Bag.

And especially not the child with the older child, who had only moment before been staring down at him with those demonic eyes, physcotic smile and knife in hand.


	6. Chapter 6

At the end of the pathway there is a heavy stone door containing the same symbol that was on the back of Toriel's dress. It takes a bit of effort to pry to the door open but the moment he does, Harry has to resist the urge to shut it once more.

Snow...

Of course. It wasn't like they where _underground_ where precipitation _shouldn't be capable_ of reaching such frozen temperatures after _immediately_ leaving such a warm and cozy environment or anything of the sort. Why the hell not?

A small giggle drew his attention towards his Nibling, who despite their soft shivers seemed amused by the obvious distaste on his face.

Sighing softly, Harry picked up the younger, carefully tucking them inside his jacket before zipping it close- he really couldn't afford for them to catch a cold- before facing the snow once more. They couldn't stand here forever and he couldn't go back seeing as the heavy door had shut directly behind them; the only way left was forward. Steeling his expression into that of neutrality, the teen slowly began to make his way down the path and through the damnable snow that seemed to exist solely to plague him- because really why else would the _**one** _ environment he had issues be located within a _logically impossible_ location if not to spite him?

* * *

Something had changed.

The Dirty Brother Killer had arrived years too early but they where not alone. Instead they where tucked safely within the folds of another's jacket as the taller slowly made its ways down the trail to Snowdin. The figure- for he couldn't tell if it was Male or likely Frisk- was obviously older then the Freak within sheltered within its jacket, with dark ebony hair and emerald eyes.

There was no dust on either yet the Skeleton fount himself highly tempted to blast the two of them into atoms anyway- if only to ensure he utterly atomized the Dirty Brother Killer. Yet he hesitated- Not for the Freaks sake- but for the other, the innocent.

He had promised Toriel he would look after anyone who came through that door, though he hadn't said how many he would do so for.

First come, first served and as fate would have it, the elder had exited first.

The Freak could go die in a shallow ditch for all he cared but as long as the elder was safe- he was technically keeping his promise. Maybe once he managed to separate the two he could give Undyne the heads up, they only needed one more soul after all. Nodding to himself, the skeleton stepped onto the pathway; slowly following the duo at his own pace.

* * *

_**Snap!** _

Harry felt himself freeze as the sound filled the unusually quiet air, not daring to glance backwards as he tightened his grip on Frisk who had sudden fallen as stiff as a corpse. Taking a deep breath, the teen continued forward. He could see bars- of what he assumed to be a gate- just ahead and a bridge.

Maybe the bars where to keep something out, something big, judging by how tall and spaced the bars where. Or maybe they where to keep something in?

...

...

He really needed to stop physicking himself up.

"Harry, we're being-"

"I know."

He was all too aware of the soft crunch of snow under someone else's feet only meters behind them. Steeling himself, Harry quickened his past. If needed he would run for it and if that didn't work; he'd have Frisk run for it while he held whatever it was off.

Hopefully neither option would be necessary.

The bridge was so close now yet before he could even set a foot upon it, a sudden unrelenting pressure feel down on him, freezing him in place. The footsteps where getting louder, closer.

"Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand."

And just like that the weight is gone. He could run but Harry had a feeling the owner of the voice wouldn't let him get far so he squared his shoulders, spun on heel and grabbed the other's hand- bracing himself for the worse.

For a moment he feels frozen as a loud fart noise seems to feel the air before he could feel the corner of his lips twitching into a smile. There's something about the gag that seems to undermine the fact he's staring at a walking, talking skeleton wearing a blue jacket, white t-shirt, black with a white stripped gym shorts and skipper of all things.

Either way, he's a bit small for a skeleton- especially a human one- but why the hell not? Obviously logic didn't reach this far underground.

A soft chuckle leave the skeleton.

"The old whoopee cushion in the hand. Its _**ALWAWYS** _ funny. Anyways, you're humans right? That's Hilarious. I'm Sans. Sans the Skeleton. I'm actually supposed to be watchin for humans right now but... y'know... I don't really care about capturing anyone."

Honestly Harry finds himself wondering wither he should sign in relief and take what little luck he's been given or-

"Now my brother, Papyrus... He's a Human-hunting Fanatic."

Oh course he is.

* * *

"Quick behind that conveniently shaped lamp. "

...Well it is conveniently shaped, for Frisk that is though he honestly didn't think it would be capable of hiding anyone seeing as all anyone had to do was take a few steps forward and they could see from every angle around it. Glancing from the skeleton back to the lamp, Harry made his decision and quickly moved behind the guard post which for some reason was full of hot dogs and the material necessary to make them...

Exactly what was his Skeletons job again?

Harry's first opinion of Papyrus is _'loud, excitable and highly possible a child who somehow managed to guzzle a whole pot of caffeine'_.

**"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?"**

"Staring at my station. Its cool. Do you wanna take a look?"

**"NO!I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE?! I WANT TO BE READY! I WILL BE THE ONE, I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE THE HUMAN THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT... RECONIGTION... I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GAURD! PEOPLE WILL ASK TO BE MY "FRIEND?"."**

Okay now he was just feeling bad for the other skeleton. He sounded like an isolated toddler seeking out anyone's company in hopes of someone paying them the least bit of attention. Maybe that was why he fount it easy to agree to help Sans cheer up his brother?

* * *

"So if I hit a wall I'll get electrified...How?"

**"WHY THROUGH THE ORB, OF COURSE!"**

"You mean the one you're currently holding?"

For a moment silence consumed the field before it finally registered upon Papyrus.

Frisk had to admit, they where a bit disappointed; watching Papyrus get electrocuted had always been one of their favorite parts of their adventure through Snowdin- once they had even run through the whole maze in one go just to see how much the tall skeleton could light up and another time they had ran in circles within it until he had almost dusted, though unfortunately Sans had managed to pry the orb from his brother with his own magic before the job could be finished.

Now it appeared they wouldn't even get the chance to attempt it again.


	7. Chapter 7

He hates ice and as Fate would have it, there was a puzzle _On ice_ that he needed to solve to cross the small bridge _Made of ice_ with no other possible way around it.

A soft groan leaves Harry as his back collides with the snow below, landing once more upon the Sans Puff- at this rate he might as well call it a Sans Pancake- It it wasn't going so well...

Seventeen attempts and seventeen falls. A heavy sigh leaves the emerald eyed teen as soft giggles come from the folds of his jacket.

Standing, he dusted himself off and trudge his way up the trail once more before glaring at the ice with utter determination. This time he would make it through for sure. He refused to be so toughly trounced upon by a slipping slope of ice.

Taking a deep breathe and furrowing his brow in concentration, Harry takes a step onto the ice...

A moment later, he's falling...

Again.

* * *

Sixty-Four attempts.

It was getting dark- how that was possible, Harry didn't know nor did he care. He had officially thrown logic out the window as far as this place was concern- and he had yet to managed to cross one measly patch of ice. Honestly, its rather depressing. The only saving grace was the fact, Frisk had drifted to sleep a little after his twentieth attempt or his pride would be through crushed beneath their laughter.

Taking a deep breath, the emerald eyed teen forced himself to swallow his _burning_ temper- If he melted the ice he would never be capable of crossing it and remain stuck on this side forever.

This time for sure. He could do it, he would do it.

Steadying himself he took his first step onto the ice, only to slip and fall head over heels- again- while quickly slipping towards the edge...

He was never going to live this down.

Yet unlike before he didn't fall, if anything he choked as he felt something tightly grip the back of his shirt and quite latterly drag him through the puzzle and down the ice bridge before throwing him into a snow pile. For a moment all the raven haired teen could do was blink at the snow surrounded him- _What the hell?-_ before struggling his way out from under the snow, eyes darting everywhere for whoever had aided him...

But there was no one. Not even footsteps in the snow.

* * *

By time they reached Snowdin it was dark- how it was night underground when it had been bright and sunny only moments before was beyond Harry. Then again nothing here was making any logical sense anyway so why not?

The snow filled town was void of any and all life, most likely everyone else was already in bed. If not for the Christmas Tree and stars- gems that seemed to glow within the darkness- above there would have been no light at all. Everywhere he looked there where darkened buildings, it must of been truly late as even the Inn was closed.

And there itself lied the problem.

With the Inn closed there was no place to stay, no comfort or shelter from the harsh winds indicating a storm was coming and fast.

_Maybe_ had he been alone he could have soldiered through the oncoming storm but with Frisk... Well he highly doubted they would survive setting theirselves on fire. To be honest, Harry really didn't wanted to know either. Tightening his grip around his Nibling Harry turned on heel and begin to head the other way- he had saw what looked to be an abandoned building earlier.

It wouldn't be an Inn but perhaps it could provide shelter.

* * *

He should stop them.

Sans knows he should.

Grillby's has never been reopened for a reason. The Elemental's security magic was dangerous- putting even Asgore in the hospital for a month when he attempted to help open up the restaurant for the Royal Guard's investigation. If it could do that to a Boss Monster there was no doubt what it would do to a human foolish enough to tempt fate.

It was a Death Trap and the older human was unknowingly walking straight for it.

Sans knows he should stop them, maybe offering them to crash at his place as he once did for the Freak, but he doesn't for that very same reason. The elder human still had the Freak within the folds of his jacket and there was no way in Heaven or Hell would he open his home to that abomination.

Never again.

_Its better this way_ , he tells himself, _quick and painless._ Toriel would forgive him- She never liked seeing a child suffer- for being too late but he cannot save the elder without saving the Freak.

So he watches as the elder reaches out a hand for the doorknob, for certain death. He expects a flash of magic, he smell of a burning body, ashes in the wind.

Yet all he hears is a soft click as for the first time in twenty years, the door to Grillby's opens.

A moment later the Freak and the human are out of sight, having entered the building not even Asgore could.

* * *

Grillby's it turns out is a Tavern.

There's tables scattered around the room, a bartop with a fully stocked shelve behind it and a jukebox he automatically knows is broken. Its quite as the grave and full of cobweb from lack of maintenance.

Though Harry couldn't place his finger on it, there is something hauntingly familiar about this place.

Its not a bad feeling, if anything its the exact opposite. He feels comfortable, safe, almost as though he was at home.

Slowly he makes his way across the wooden floors and into a doorway with a Fire Exit sign overhead. Unlike what most would assume, its not an exit but a kitchen in desperate need of cleaning but fully stocked. There's a stairwell in the back near what must be another exit.

The whole second floor is a large Master Bedroom/Study combo with its own Master Bath and a walk in closet. He's tempted to explore the room a bit more but a soft mumbling from the younger has Harry quickly moving to dust off the bed instead.

Its not much, the sheets are stiff and could diffentally use a wash but it'll have to do.

* * *

Frisk, Harry had discovered early in the orphanage, is a bed hog; so its not that surprising when the elder of the two wakes due to being pushed onto the wooden floor. Its still dark outside and the small, ole timey alarm clock claims it to be just past One A.M. The elder fumbles around blindly; handing feeling around the nightstand for his glasses only to hear them clink as they fall onto the floor.

A heavy sigh leaves the raven haired teen, as he crawls around the floor.

Maybe his beloved little Nibling had been onto something when they suggested he get contacts?

A grip on his wrist cuts through his thoughts instantly- his head shooting up instantly but all he can see is the blurred darkness- before his glasses are dropped into his hand.

He feels as through he's in one of those bad honor movies the American's where so fond of; the ones where the killer helps the clumsy idiot find their glasses only so they could see as they death loomed overhead with either a bloody chainsaw or machete.

... Did that make him the clumsy idiot?...

A cold gleam of sweat raced down his spine.

The flames flicker underneath his skin as slowly- oh so slowly- Harry slipped on his glasses.

If this was like an Horror Movie the killer would kill him wither or not he could see him- though unlike most horror movie victims, this killer would be getting a nasty surprise the moment they attempted to slice through him.

Slowly his eyes moved from his clutched hands and the wooden floor upwards to where the killer would be standing. The 'starlight' lightening the room from the bedside window is just bright enough to see:

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

A nervous chuckle leaves the hunched figure.

God his imagination was really getting to him down here, wasn't it?

Then again, he was trapped underground with his younger Nibling in a place full of monster that likely wanted to brutally murder the both of them- and would all the likely do so as they slept if given the chance- for their SOULS...

Did he lock the door after entering the building? He couldn't quite recall.

Springing to his feet, Harry quickly began to make his way down the stairs to check- better safe then sorry.

Now that the door is locked, the emerald eyed teen slumps against the door taking solid breathes in an attempt to calm himself. He tries not to image what could have happened had anyone actually witnessed he and Frisk enter the building and actually tried the door afterwards.

He supposes he was just lucky; this time.

* * *

He watches silently as the human moves around the bar, granting it it's first proper cleaning in years.

There's a slight disappointment in those emerald eyes as he tries and fails to make the jukebox work, but its quickly brushed off in favor of cleaning the bartop. He can't help but be reminded of an old flame that once did the same.

An old flame who had been brutally extinguished within this very same room twenty years ago.


	8. Chapter 8

Its early- just a little past four in the morning- far too early in Sans opinion, but there the older human is; trudging through the snow while carrying bag of what seems to be groceries. Honestly, the skeleton has half a mind to just turn around and go home to his own bed- pretend he didn't see anything- but he doesn't. Instead he makes his way to the other.

"Need a hand?"

Sans could feel his grin widen as he waved his own hand around, offering it to the teenager who briefly glances from him to it and back again before shaking his head in response. He was going to have to work on his puns a bit, that usually had even the Freak smiling- even if it was only a small hollow one. With a soft sigh, the shorter of the two popped his arm back into place, relaxing as he continued walking with the human.

"You know, Pal, I didn't quite catch your name yesterday."

For a moment, the silence supreme only deafened by the sound of snow crunching under thier feet.

"Harry."

The moment Sans hears the voice he freezes.

Its soft- any softer and it would be lost to the gentle breezes- with a faint crackle much like a flame in the midst of winter.

Its familiar, too familiar. For a moment, it feels as though he's in another timeline during one of those drunken nights spent at the tavern with solely a flame holding an honest concern for his wellbeing.

Shaking his head, the smaller dismissed the trail of thought- it wasn't uncommon for someone to have the same vocal patterns as another- and offered a the human a grin.

"You don't look that hairy to me though you've gotten yourself into quite the hairy solution. I mean how much of a harried could you have been in not to notice a hole in the ground before you fell in it."

For a moment, a strange look flashed crossed the human's face before it was gone almost as if it never existed yet the skeleton had caught it only due to the fact he had been observing the other's reactions to his pun closely.

"... You did fall, didn't you?"

He wouldn't put it past the Demon to push someone in.

* * *

No.

Well Yes, he did fall but he didn't trip.

Now that he took a moment to stop and think about it, Harry could clearly remember standing slightly away from the edge of the hole while making sure no vines caught his feet- and what few did, withered away before they could do any actually damage.

He remembers pulling Frisk back and looking at the hole with a frown as he contemplated best to cover it so none could have an accident due to carelessness or their own curiosity. Then...

There had been a sudden weight pushing against the small of his back.. Maybe Frisk had tripped and bumped into him?

"I... Tripped."

For some reason, Sans finds that hard to believe but doesn't call the human out on it.

"In that case, why don't you share some of those bags before you trip and no one sees you again till Fall. "

* * *

They wake to the smell of their Brother's cooking: Eggs, sausage, harsh browns or was it fries this time?

It didn't matter to Frisk as they slowly dragged theirselves down the stairs. Their Brother's cooking was always heavenly and delightful. Always filling them with warmth, comfort and love; sometimes Frisk pondered if the food was drugged but honestly they didn't think they would care even if it was.

It was their's. God help anyone who attempted to steal it away from them as they weren't above stabbing hands to ensured it stayed their's.

The moment they reach the front of Grillby's they're tempted to stab someone anyways- more specifically the Comedian sitting at the bartop eating their fries.

For not the first time in his life, Harry finds himself feeling very much like a third wheel as breakfast moved from a pun filled peace quest to the tense edge of a knife in a matter of mili-seconds. Sans' relaxed smile seems more and more tense by the second and if Frisk stabs that knife anything harder, they where likely to split the plate in two.

Emerald eyes darted from the skeleton to his Nibling and back.

"Do you two... Know each other?"

"NO!"

The dual voices answered at once causing the ebony haired teen to raise his hands in mock surrender. For some strange reason, Harry didn't believe either of them despite all logical reasoning saying it was impossible for them to know each other without him knowing- he had carried Frisk the whole way here after all.

* * *

In all honestly, Snowdin wasn't that bad, a bit cold and the citizens where slightly distant towards outsiders- but what small, tight community where everyone knew each other by name wasn't?- yet strangely cozy in its own sort of way.

It probably helped he had a panful skeleton always at his door to distract him every morning and Frisk had started to venture out once more, though it was a tad strange how they always seemed to know where everything was beforehand.

He can't breathe. He's not quite sure what had happened; one moment he had been smiling at Sans' latest pun- one that actually didn't leaving him wishing to bash his head into the nearest wall- as they went about the morning walk back to Grillby's and the next...

Pain.

It had shot through him like a hot knife through butter. He was leaning other, emerald eyes widened slightly in surprise as a crimson splatter stained both the skeleton and the snow before him. He couldn't breathe, his felt tight and each attempt made him feel as though he was choking, oh so slowly suffocating. He sinks to his knees, his legs too numb to hold him...

There's something a bright neon blue sticking out of his chest... Huh, he didn't recall that being there earlier. His gaze move upwards, locking on the frozen looking skeleton; the slight widening of his eyes the only sigh of his own shock.

The sound of snow crunching under metal boots as their owner slowly makes their way towards him reaches his ears.

"Good job on distracting the human Sans. I'll take it from here. "

The voice sounds feminine but that doesn't seem to matter to him, only the words matter. Confused, pained emerald eyes meet the skeletons.

"...Sans?"

Whatever the skeleton was going to say was lost to him as the world went black.

* * *

_**He sets himself aflame yet- blazing bright like the sun- yet the darkness consumes all light. Despite the flames, the shadows cling to him like a leech. Despite his struggles, the abyss keeps dragging him further and further down.** _

_**There's no light, no exit, no hope.** _

_**He's freefalling with no way to stop, no way to escape the abyss' hold.** _

_**Dark. Darker. Yet Darker.** _

_**He wonders if he'll fall forever, but then he's not. He floating on what seems to be a lake made of shadows. Its strangely comforting to the point he can't bring himself to panic when white leans into his vision and a purple eyes stares down at him with a smile- which in itself should have him running the other direction all the while screaming bloody murder.** _

_ **"Grillby?"** _

* * *

Fire; a blinding crimson flame with scotching white highlights. It was a beautiful yet deadly inferno, willing to consume any and all that got in its way. It was death and destruction consuming the bed and all that dared venture too close to it.

It was...Their Brother, no doubt suffering another nightmare.

... At least they weren't at home this time. Grillby had been a living flame so this place should at least be safe from burning to smoldering cinders due to their Brother's Prokinesis and if not...

Well who really would care if an deserted tavern burned to the ground?

Maybe the Comedian would- he loved this place after all- always spending all his time here no matter what timeline they where in. In that case, they should diffentally burn this place down before they leave... or they could just allow their brother to keep sleeping and have his flames reach a few unfortunately placed bottles kerosene. A nice explosion would serve as a good distraction and quickly draw everyone's attention, while they where all focused here, They could finally slip into Waterfall unnoticed.

Slowly they smiled.

Now where did Grillby store his Kerosene again?


	9. Chapter 9

He felt frozen.

He should do something- anything- yet all he could see was that blue spear piercing through Harry like a hot knife through butter.

Oh Gods no.

He never should have taken the human out this far. Yet he had been distracted the elder human had seemed to happy, laughter clear in his face only moments before. Sans had been so close to finally getting a proper reaction, he didn't think. He didn't notice where they where.

He had forgotten about Undyne and her routine check-ins- one which had been scheduled with Papyrus that very day. Not until reality had speared into the human that is.

For a moment, Harry and all of time had just seemed frozen. His expression once on the edge of actual laughter had shifted into shock and confusion before falling onto his knees within the snow.

The Skeleton wanted- needed- to say something but he was frozen to the bone.

"...Sans?"

Those eyes meet his once more, but they where no longer emeralds. Instead they burned white as flames flickered on the teen's face; clenched hand tightly around the spear. Almost as if attempting to sear the wound shut.

The world faded black... He woke halfway to Grillby's right as the Freak rushed by him- their brother no where to be seen. For a moment, Sans was tempted to give chase until he noticed the blackened smoke coming from one of the Taverns open windows.

* * *

Chara could honestly say they didn't like Frisk's new brother- not that they like many people to began with- sure he was kind and gentle but he was a thief as well. A dirty, filthy thief who dared to steal from **_them_** though the other didn't seem aware of what he had stolen.

Still that didn't excuse him.

It was only a matter of time before he realized what he had at his fingertips. He didn't deserve it.

No one did.

No Frisk.

Not Flowey.

No Sans.

And especially not Harry.

No one deserved that type of power except them.

* * *

The first thing Harry did upon waking was scream...

Father damn it, who the hell was laughing?

He'd like to see them do better when the first thin they see upon waking is a scorched skull only centimeters from his face. It didn't help one of the skulls eyes was blazing blue fire and the other a black void while having a grim smile that seem to bring out those fangs... When the hell did he get fangs anyway?

It was only after he screamed did Harry realize who exactly he had screamed at:

Sans...

Sans who he had gone on walk with...

Sans who had led him into an ambush...

Sans who he was pretty sure had gotten him killed.

His flames burned white with his rage and betrayl... Err, wait... When did he set himself on fire again? Oh right, the creepy dream with the dark void and gloopy skeleton(?) with a serial killer smile...

"Gr- Harry?"

He flames crackled furiously as his attention was brought back to the skeleton who really should have kept his mouth shut. It was becoming more and more difficult to keep his human like form with each word from the smaller.

Breathe... One... Two...Three... Breathe... Think, there was no time to lose himself to his temper... Remeber... Sans had seemed just as shocked as he was...

Maybe the younger didn't know? Maybe he put his trust into the wrong monster?

Slowly the flames began to cool, burning an organish red before settling into skin while the teenager pushed down his temper.

He was calm. He was peaceful. He was relaxed. He would not jump to conclusions without all the facts.

He would not be like them.

Now to adress the problem.

"Sans-"

Did you know?

Why?

What did you do?

"-What are you doing here?"

What? It was a perfectly resonable - **WaY tO a-** ** _VoId_** **ThE ReAl-** question.

... Oh Gods No. It was bad enough with Sans, he didn't need a vioce in his head telling bad puns as well.

**CoMe NoW Grillby, WhErE's YoUr PuNnY BoNE?**

"-ry? Underground to Harry, you still in there?"

Blinking, emerald eyes focused on the small skeleton before him and granting him a small nod. Right, Sans. Focus on Sans.

"Thats good to know Buddy, I was worried for a moment there that you _burned_ yourself out on me. "

On second thought, that dark void from his dreams was looking rather appealing right now. No one would really miss him anyway expect...

"Sans... Where's Frisk?"


	10. Chapter 10

They're running.

The sounds of the heels pattering against the rotting wooden bridge where drowned out by the creaking of amour behind them. The bridge around them begins to glow blue causing them to quickly push themselves to the side; moments later bright neon blue spears shot towards the heavens. It might have been a rather stunning show to see but they dare not stop to watch; so they keep running.

They where almost there, the end of the bridge which Undyne would send plummeting into the darkness below. It was a shame Harry wasn't with them; their Brother would have made things so much easier acting as both their shield and legs. Still it would be worth the run if his flames actually reached the Kerosene they surrounded his bed with. The look on the Comedians skull when his last sanctuary- his final connection to that walking flame- burns to cinders.

They spin on heel when they reach the end of the bridge, facing Undyne as they wait. They do not have to wait long, the blue glow of magic is already forming on the bridge. Any second now and they would fall.

**_CRACK!_ **

As they're falling they manage to catch a sight of their brother and that blasted Comedian. The skeleton had an arm wrapped around Harry's waist and another covering his mouth. They're unsure how long the two have been there but apparently long enough.

Darkness consumes them.

* * *

If he was anyone else- or didn't have a skeleton preventing him from doing so- Harry figures he probably would have been screaming by now; throwing each and every insult he knew at the knight like figure. As it is though all he can do is watch as they stare down into the abyss they sent Frisk into. The amour creaks as the Knight begins to turn, their direction; no doubt attention drawn by the sound of his struggles to escape Sans grip. They would see them- and probably attempt to kill him but Harry finds it hard to care. Let them take a shot, he'd roast them alive inside that damn amour of theirs.

The teen never gets the chance as one second he's on that hazardous, decaying bridge struggling with the well-meaning skeleton and the next he's inside a house: Sans house, if the fact Papyrus is standing before them in an apron means anything.

He refuses to talk to Sans that night.

Don't get Harry wrong, he knew the skeleton meant well and was likely attempting to save his life but... The emerald eyed teen had long ago mastered his temper yet at the current moment it was taking everything the Brit had not to permit them to take control.

He failed. Frisk was probably dead right now and it was all his fault. Had he not gone to sleep, his Adventurous Little Nibbling wouldn't have ventured out of Snowdin. They wouldn't have been able to with the close eye he always attempted to keep on them.

But he didn't and come morning he would set out to locate their body for a proper burial.

The teen never quite gets the chance as that very night a blizzard rolls into town snowing in everyone in Snowdin...

_Sans named the town didn't he?_

For the sake of his sanity- whatever may be left of it- Harry pretends not to hear his shadow crackling.

* * *

Blink... Once... Twice... Thrice...

Nope, still there.

A walking, talking, blue skinned, red hair, spear wielding fish...

Honestly, Harry wasn't quite sure which one of them looked more surprised; him or the Monster before him.

It must have been him for the fish suddenly started laughing- how the hell was it breathing out of water- before familiar blue spears started flying.

He hasn't even had a cup of coffee yet and there's a fish trying to kill him. Though on the bright side Frisk was likely alive- and burning down Monster's homes- if the Fish Woman was to be believed.

Giving a mental sigh, Harry throws himself out of way only for the spears to sail across the room and crash through the TV.

_Why the Hell not?_


	11. Chapter 11

There was nothing quite like running away from a homicidal fish first thing in the morning.

The beautiful weather, the cool fresh air as the snow turned into water, the lovely glowing blue flowers that acted like records, the gems in the ceiling that looked like stars. Oh and who could forget the glowing blue spears attempting to serve you up like a Shish kabob while a disembodied voice- with a horrible sense of direction- attempted to guide you to safety...

_**LeFt... Or MaYbE iT wAs RiGhT? yEs, DiFfEnTlY rIgHt.** _

Following the voice directions, Harry quickly spun right, barely avoiding the blue spears protruding from where he once stood only to meet a dead end. The same dead end, the brit was quite certain his nibbling fell to their death from.

_**NoW, jUmP.** _

...Yes, nothing quite like it.

"I'm not jumping. "

The voice must of thought he was crazy... Then again, he was running from a armored fish and following the questionable directions of a disembodied voice... Okay, maybe he was a bit crazy but he sure as hell wasn't suicidal.

His shadow seemed to sigh.

_**YoU cAn ThAnK mE lAtEr.** _

A moment later, there was a stern push and the wooden boards where no longer beneath his feet. The raven haired teen barely had time to glare at his shadow- that was still somehow on the bridge- before he fell into the abyss.

* * *

Deep within a hidden lab in Snowdin, a machine beeped once more causing the skeleton's frown to deepen.

Something was wrong.

Then again, everything in this timeline was wrong:

Grillby was most likely dust in the wind.

There where two anomalies.

The Freak had a sibling.

He could not see Harry's stats, let alone soul. Not even when the elder human had been pulled into a confrontation had the teens soul appeared.

Gaster was stalking the elder.

And then there was this:

Someone was attempting to get through the barrier. That itself was nothing strange, every so often a few overconfident- coughdrunkcough- monsters felt a little brave and attempted to break the damn thing but this...

It wasn't a monster trying to leave but rather something attempting to break in. Something the magic of the barrier kept rejecting.

That alone caused the skeleton to worry. The barrier had never denied any entering access before; so why now?

The machine beeped once more but the skeleton chose to ignore it for now- Unless whatever it was got through or the barrier broke, he couldn't do anything about it either way- instead choosing to focus upon the file on top of the desk.

There was another mystery in the Underground after all.

One, the skeleton had a feeling, was responsible for this twisted timeline instead of the Freak.

Now if only he could prove it, maybe then he could figure out what went wrong and how to fix it.

* * *

Waterfall was beautiful but in all honestly, Harry fount he might have enjoyed it more had his shadow not clung to him like a second skin.

Though on the bright side at least the rain wasn't hitting him. Still, the ebony haired teen was tired and sore- in more then one way- from being pushed off a bridge.

_**We'Re AlMoSt ThErE.** _

Sighing softly, the emerald eyed teen kept walking- hoping eventually to reach wherever there actually was but took a brief moment when he reached another of those strange stars on the ground.

_**Harry Potter LV 2 Waterfall** _

_***Save Return** _

"Seven souls...Seven Souls and Asgore will become a god..."

_**AnD wE'rE hErE. NoW rEmEmBerR hOlD tHe ShIeLd TiGhTlY aNd TrY tO aVoId RuNnInG iNtO LaVa.** _

"You are standing in the way of everyone's hopes and dreams!"

For a brief moment, emerald eyes glanced upwards at the shadow looming over their owner a blunt _'Have I ever told you how much I hate you'_ gleam to them. If he made it out of this, Harry swore he would find a way of solidifying just so he could burn it to a corpse himself.

* * *

Sans heard them long before he saw them. It was hard not to considering the constant clanking of Undyne's amour as the Captain of the royal guard chased the human across the bridge- screaming at their backs for all she was worth. Honestly, the small skeleton had to admit he was impressed that Harry had made it so close on his first attempt- even the Freak didn't quite manage that.

He saw Harry first. The teen looked tired yet he carried the shield like it weighted nothing as he raced over the wooden planks and oh so closer to his stand and in turn Hotland. Undyne appeared a few moments later, looking worn down- no doubt cooking inside her armor once more. One would think she would have learned after going through this already with the Freak.

For a brief moment Sans actually thought the human would make it, until that damn loose board no one ever seemed to get around to fixing split beneath Harry's feet. There was a startled noise as one of human's legs went all the way through causing the teenager to fall.

Honestly, Sans expected screaming. Humans where frail things and lava would eat them alive in seconds yet there where no screams. Instead the Ebony haired human attempted to pull himself out of the hole and for a moment, Sans could have sworn the youngers leg was nothing but flames before blue spears pierced through the human.

He expected the blood- even the Freak bleed- but right before the world went black, the Skeleton would swear he saw what looked to be starlight leaving the body.

* * *

He was back in the room with the strange star, his chest feeling tight as though something had reached through him only to squeeze his heart like a lemon. For a moment, Harry just allowed himself to stay there, hunched over while gasping ever so softly for breath until the pain faded into noting more then the faint echoe of a dream...

Had it been a dream? It wouldn't be the first strange one he's had over the years nor would it be the first one he died within.

_**There's Only OnE wAy To KnOw. YoU mUsT KeEp GoInG.** _

That's right, Frisk was ahead- in God only knows how much trouble. He couldn't stay here and going back would only place more distance between them.

Forward was the only true option he had left.

Straightening, The teen headed for the cave.

"Seven Souls... Seven Souls and Asgore will become a god..."

Strangely enough, the speech was exactly as it had been within his dream though now Harry couldn't help but wonder had it truly been a dream or was something more going on here?


	12. Chapter 12

There was a stand and a water cooler at the end of the bridge.

For a moment, Harry felt himself pause as he stared at the sleeping skeleton _\- exactly how many jobs did Sans have around here-_ before the sound of something crashing to the ground reached his ears causing the teenager to glance backwards.

Undyne, it seemed, was finally roasted.

The heavy armor no doubt had been slowly baking her alive and if she stayed put too long, Harry had little doubt she would become fried fish... Shame he mentally sworn off ever eating fish again when running for his life. Now that he knew the crazy fish woman wasn't going to murder him with his back turned, Harry allowed his shoulders to slump as he made his way to the cooler.

There wasn't much water left in it, barely enough to fill the glass but it was enough.

He crossed the bridge once more, the only sound being his heels upon the wood before kneeling down next to the spear happy knight while doing his best to lift her up enough so she wouldn't choke as he pressed the glass to her lips; tilting both it and her head to ensure she actually drunk it instead of it ending up a sputtering mess.

Honestly, the teen had no idea how she recovered so fast but once the glass was empty she was standing- _granting him a strange look-_ before marching away.

"Well you handled the situation pretty well, Pal. I half expected you to drink the water yourself."

Glancing at Sans- _How long had he been awake?-_ the teen granted the skeleton an unimpressed look.

"She needed it more."

Harry didn't think it was possible for Sans smile to grow anymore that what it was usually was but as he was learning here, the impossible happened every day.

* * *

Though he's not sure how Sans talked him into it, the emerald eyed teen finds himself sitting across the table of the pun-wielding skeleton in an event that could only be classified as a _'Date'_.

A date with a skeleton... Oh how Harry missed Sanity, for it obviously did not exist here.

_**I dOn'T tHiNk ThIs Is LeGal.** _

Emerald eyes darted upwards meeting the shadow that was all but hunched over him before arching a brow in a silent question.

_**ThOuGh I cAn'T qUiTe TeLl If It ShOuLd Be BeCaUsE yOuR oLdEr ThEn HiM oR yOuNgEr.** _

_And how exactly was someone supposed to be both older yet younger then someone?_

_**It'S cOmPlIcAtEd. NoW pAy AtTeNtIoN, sAnS iS wAiTiNg FoR a RePlY tO hIs ThReAt. ** _

For a moment, Harry blinked once then twice- _Sans threat?-_ before focusing his gaze on the usually friendly skeleton. Only to find those empty sockets were pitch black as a heavy aura of Killing Intent surrounded the other. For a moment all the teen could do was stare before;

"I'm sorry, I zoned out for a bit there. I don't suppose your willing to repeat your willing to repeat your little speech again?"

What? It was hard to be scared of something you didn't hear. Is Sans was making a threat, Harry would at least like to know what he had to be wary of _-after all for all he knew the other had just proclaimed an Unrelenting Prank War-_ when around the skeleton. White pinpricks reappeared in the other's sockets as he stared for a moment in silent disbelief before laughing.

"Don't worry about it Pal. I doubt you're that type of person anyway," The teenager could only stare in confusion as the pun loving skeleton meet his gaze, "Though there is one thing I want to ask you about."

Those white pinpricks were practically burning through him with the intensity in the Skeleton's gaze as his smile exchanged itself for a serious look that seemed rather out of place on the other's face.

**"Where's your Soul?"**

* * *

Confusion.

There was nothing but pure honest confusion hidden within those unique emeralds. Many might have missed it- possibly even overlooked it considering the neutral look that soon followed- but if nothing else Sans liked to consider himself rather talented at reading others.

"What's it to you?"

The youngers soft voice broke the silence as the younger titled his head while ever so slightly shifting so he wasn't restricted by the table between them, there was no doubt the ebony haired teen was already plotting the quickest route out of the Resort and away from the skeleton. It took Sans a moment to realize why, once he did though the small skeleton fount himself having to resist the urge to face palm.

After all, Harry was a Human trapped in the Underground where they 'collect' _-rather violently in some cases-_ Human Souls to achieve their freedom. _Okay, maybe he could have worded that better._ Holding up his hands in the universal sign of surrender, Sans offered the other a friendly smile.

"Wow, its not like that Pal. I've witness you be drawn into battle before but your Soul never appears. I'm just a bit worried since its not all that natural."

In less, of course, Harry was Soulless, but Sans highly doubted it. There was too much life in those eyes, a burning inferno that nothing short of Death could extinguish, which could only mean the teen had done something - _maybe even hidden-_ His Own Soul. Had the Skeleton not needed to see that Soul, the shorter of the two might have even congratulated the other on his accomplishment of keeping it hidden so far, but he did need to see it.

Something was _'Off' -wrong, unnatural, against the code-_ about Harry, who by all rights shouldn't even exist.

The Freak wasn't supposed to have a brother, it was an orphan _-no family, no friends-_ with nothing and no one but itself. Yet everything about this Timeline was _Wrong, Wrong, Wrong._

Grillby was missing.

The Freak had a Brother and was years too early.

Two Anomalies, one of which he knew was the Freak and the only major change in the timeline was Harry.

Harry had to be the Second Anomaly.

Though he didn't have proof, Sans was certain everything was connected, that somehow _\- someway-_ it all came back to the well-mannered teen. He _was willing to bet his Gaster Blasters on it._

For a moment, silence consumed the table as skeptical emerald moved over the hoodie wearing skeleton _-taking in his every feature as their owner searched for a sign of deception-_ yet finding none.

"My Soul is-" The teen started causing Sans to lean forward in anticipation before those inhuman emeralds focused on something behind him, "Frisk!"

_My soul is Frisk?_

Confusion filled the other's eyes for a moment before the words fully registered as the teen all by vanished from his spot at a speed that would make one think the other had fount how to access Sans' shortcuts. Slowly turning his skull, the Skeleton was meet with the sight of the Teen sweeping the Freak off it's feet with barely concealed relief in his eyes. It took more restraint then Sans would like to admit to ignore the urge to use His Blue Magic to tear the two apart only so he could safely blast the Freak back to Hell without hitting the older human.

_Damn it._


End file.
